


【柯王子】Angel Core

by panzoo



Category: Angel Core, Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panzoo/pseuds/panzoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>【故事情节来自岛国一个同名的H漫（。。】<br/>末世战争中，Gilboa帝国决定抓捕体内封存着天使精核的人从他们体内提取天使的荣光，来为帝国赢得这场战争。就连国王本人甚至都做出了“无法想象”的巨大牺牲。<br/>然而直到踏上那片土地时，上尉Curtis都还还并不了解自己被放逐至此的真正“任务”是什么……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

直到踏上那片土地时，Curtis上尉还并不了解自己是为什么被放逐至此的……

 

（1）

一场战役结束了，又一场即将打响，最后的厮杀已经迫在眉睫。处在交战风口上的几个帝国争分夺秒地暗中刺探敌方军情，同时私下里磨利着自己的兵刃。

与此同时，Gilboa帝国的首脑们正为他们的科学家通过多年的不懈研究掌握的惊天秘密暗自窃喜，相信这个发现能够彻底扭转整个局面，帮助他们胜利赢下这场战争。

“天使”是真实的。它们不仅只存在于上古流传下来的经文记载中。那些有着白色羽翼，象征着纯粹和战斗力的美丽种族，在人类统治地球后开始逐渐消亡，最终沦为今日的传说，但并未灭绝，而是通过与普通人类的结合把它们的精核融入了人类的血液，使得凝聚它们力量的荣光免于消亡。

没人记得是在这场旷日持久的战争打响后的多少个年头，Gilboa的王下令，抓捕以帝国的势力能找到的所有体内载有天使精核的人类，不惜一切代价提取他们的天使荣光。命名为“天使之核”的武器计划自那一刻起便在Gilboa北面边疆的秘密基地里悄然进行着……

 

列车飞驰着驶过白茫茫的冰原，像一条漆黑的长龙呼啸着蹿过这片灰蒙蒙的萧瑟。Curtis偶尔会抬头看向窗外的景象，看到的永远是一片漫无边际的荒凉，时不时飞速后退的大片插满黑色十字架的土地用无声的方式向外界警示着这里是一切生命终止的地方。

“北疆不比Shiloh。都城那里衣食无忧的日子跟基地这里可完全不一样，你习惯就好，Curtis上尉。”来迎接他的Edgar上尉说，“上校在等你报到。他会交待你在这里的具体任务是什么。”对于最后那部分，他有些语意不明。

 

上校离开了。剩下Curtis一个人站在空荡荡的房间等待。这个用作基地指挥中心的巨大哥特式建筑在那印象日益模糊的和平年代曾经是一个教堂。房间里直抵高高的天花板的狭长的窗户上精致的彩绘玻璃中绘着一个站立着的天使的图案，它双手合十放在胸前，正以祈祷的姿态抬头望向头顶那个有些抽象的、由许多种不同的黄色绘成的光环。

房间沉重的橡木门开了。两个士兵并排走了进来。“Curtis上尉，您执勤的时间到了。”其中一个对Curtis说。

Curtis没有出声地转走向他们，看到两个士兵各自向外侧横跨一步，露出站在他们身后的人。

那是一张苍白年轻的面孔，显然认真打理过的一头深褐色短发下面是一张赏心悦目的容颜，但神情却冷得如同外面那几百里的冻结之地。他身上的那身制服与Gilboa的军人相似，细节却做过修改，没有繁复的肩章和国徽，更像是刻意为统一着装所配，标志着他们隶属的那个处于军衔等级体质之外的群体。“Curtis。”他冷冰冰地向他打了个招呼，似乎连军衔都懒得加在前面。

然而见到他模样的那一刻Curtis已经怔在原地。他不断回想就在不久前上校对自己的话，“……第一次执勤难免会紧张，我会叫他们送一个特别的来给你。好好发挥，上尉，像你这样的精良在这个地方绝对会前途无量。”

所以上校是打算让他来操国王的儿子吗？

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

（2）

总指挥站在教堂最高的指挥室，透过面前窗上的天使凝视着窗外地面上，基地的围栏里一列列士兵迈着整齐的步伐穿过基地的空场。

“那个新来的怎么样？”上校走进时，总指挥问。

“还看不出。”上校站在屋子的正中央，军姿笔挺地面对背朝着他的将军，“看起来和之前上面送来的精兵一个样子。不过我得说，他得知任务是什么后可是有点吃惊。被派到这个鸟不拉屎的地方来操婊子就是全部要干的事……”说到这里他发出一阵阴邪地笑声。

“Wilford上校，请注意你的态度。”总指挥口中的不悦瞬间喝住了他，他转过身面朝他，“我提醒你，这里发生的一切都是为了‘天使之核’计划。这只是让天使们体内的精核迅速成熟的最佳途径。只有那样我们才有机会成功炼到荣光。你也看到为此国王陛下为了帝国能够打赢这场战争愿意付出多么大的牺牲。”

“当然明白。”上校嘴上扬起一丝奸笑，“Gilliam将军。”

 

“还等什么？”见Curtis迟迟不动，Jack问道，走上前来便开始解Curtis制服的扣子。

“Prince Jack。”Curtis退后一步躲开，不由自主地脱口叫道。

Jack听后只是冷笑了一声。“你认错人了。没听过新闻吗？王子早就死了。”

国王唯一的儿子Jack Benjamin王子在半年前战死沙场，这是全国家喻户晓的事件。国王带领Gilboa余下所有伤心欲绝的皇室成员为王子服丧，同时呼吁全国上下的人们一同团结起来为国家而战。因此这年受王子牺牲消息的影响，自愿参军队的青年比往年要多很多。

他完全没有想到整件事竟是一个如此之大的骗局。自己会与完好无损的Jack以这种方式相遇。

“你没有死。”Curtis死死地盯着Jack，不知不觉攥紧了拳头。

Jack没有说话。

“那么多人因为你愿意牺牲自己，你却并没有死。”他继续质问，感到了深深的背叛。

“我说过了。这里没有什么王子。”Jack面无表情地说，“Curtis上尉，别忘了你的任务。”

是啊，任务。Curtis不再多说，一把抓住Jack的领子开始扯那些裹在他身上碍事的布料。解决掉Jack身上的衣服后，Curtis粗暴地把他推到房中那张四柱床边，面朝下按在床上。Jack腿间那粉红色的小口子泛着诱人的光泽，显然已经做过准备。袒露出的光洁皮肤上没有一点瑕疵，惹得Curtis想毁掉这恼人的完美。他一巴掌打上去，然后便停不下手。Jack雪白的屁股上被抽出了通红的掌印，在Curtis的控制下呜咽着发着抖。体会到害怕的滋味了吗？很好。Curtis没再多等，解开自己的裤子，拉开Jack两条雪白的腿直接将自己硬挺的分身操了进去。

一切到头来一切都只是一个政治阴谋。王子的“英雄事迹”只不过是国王用来蛊惑民众得以扩充军队的手段，顺便把他的儿子从危险的前线转开。那么多追随王子英勇参军的士兵，又有那么多在前线牺牲。这些应该算在谁的头上？越想越气愤的Curtis狠狠地把自己一下下顶进Jack里面，用以对他卑鄙谎言的惩罚。

Jack身上准备工作并没有那么彻底。气急的Curtis疯狂的进进出出很快带出了鲜血，但是身下的Jack自始至终一声没吭，苍白的脸在床垫上磨得通红，可他直到最后也没让眼里面积着的泪水留下来。痛苦？羞愧？委屈？恨？都已不重要。Curtis有充足理由恨他。但到了这个地方后所有流的泪更只有往肚里咽。就像他这辈子的运气从来没有太好过。

Curtis射出的火热精液直抵他身体的最深处。

Jack感到体内的物质接纳了Curtis的种子，发出一阵欢喜的涌动，那些上古生物遗留下来的精核在这样的浇灌下正迅速地茁壮生长，如他父亲和所有人期待。

Jack从床上面抓了件毯子披在身上，强忍着下身的剧痛跌跌撞撞地起身，“谢谢你。”他没头没脑地说了一句。或许让他们早点把自己送去提炼荣光，才能早点解脱。

橡木大门在Jack身后砰地关上了，独留Curtis失神地坐在床上，盯着床单上Jack留下的一块块斑驳血迹。

他究竟干了些什么啊。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

（3）

漫天的阴云遮盖在Shiloh都城上空，厚厚的一层挡住了太阳。象征着帝国无上王权的蝴蝶旗帜舞动在高高的旗杆上，冷漠地俯瞰这旧日里神谕庇佑下的城市。皇宫外的广场上，正接受检阅士兵即将出征了。

Curtis走在受阅的部队中，肩上扛着一杆机枪，和周围跟他同一方阵的大多数士兵一样，这将是他第一次上前线。检阅的车队缓缓从他们面前开过时，在指挥官的口令下士兵们整齐划一地立正，向坐在车上的国王及高级将领们敬礼。

Curtis几乎一眼就在那一群包制服裹着的发福体态中注意到了与众不同的那一个，也许是他那一股凌人的傲气让人一旦捕捉到便无法再错开眼球。坐在紧邻国王的座位上的他看起来是那么的年轻，甚至比Curtis年龄要小，Gilboa将领那套金线镶边的漆黑的制服服帖地收拢在腰间，勾勒出笔直的身线，少将的肩章在他肩头丝毫不显沉重，反有一种独具一格的意气风发。

阅兵的最后，他站起身来带领全国人民共同为出征的将士祈福时，Curtis不知道部队中的其他人是否也会发出与他内心同样的感叹，这就是国王的儿子Jack Benjamin，Gilboa王位的继承人。也是将会带领他所在的部队奔赴前线赢下这场战争的人。

 

Curtis孤身一人来到射击场里，掏出配枪，换弹夹，瞄准，砰砰砰几枪，弹无虚发，颗颗射中百米之外人形靶子的心脏。

“厉害。”不知何时出现在靶场的Edgar上尉赞道，“不愧是都城的精兵，果真名不虚传。”

“我更宁愿不用开火。”Curtis道。

“这样吗。”Edgar走过来站在他旁边，“我听说你的第一岗已经圆满完成任务了。从人员安排上看得出上校挺器重你的。”

想到那件事Curtis便心烦意乱。“他到这多久了？”他问。

“Jack Benjamin？”Edgar看出了他心情不对的原因，“从陛下告知天下他‘死亡’的那一刻吧。”

“砰——”又是一声枪响，这次正中标靶的头部。

“那么多政治阴谋，听起来挺气人的是吧。”Edgar无奈地唏嘘，“我就说你需要一段时间来习惯北疆。还有那可怜的小东西……”

“可怜？”Jack Benjamin？Curtis不屑地眯起眼睛，“可怜？他本应该在前线打仗，和那些为了他决定出征的战士们一起同生共死……”

Edgar给了他一个同情的眼神，“如果你是这么想的。”

“不然呢？”从刚到这里Curtis就感到Edgar有什么事对他欲言又止。

“到这里这几天你也看到这里大部分人是怎么对待那些天使们了。你觉得国王为什么会把Jack送到这里来？现在他同他们一样都是实验品，甚至连'人类'都不再算得上。那些小东西在这里的出路只有一条，就是一旦精核成熟水平达到标准被送去提炼荣光，不管成不成功，都是必死无疑。”

“他是王子，没人真的会对他怎么样。”难道不是吗？

“这句话你说出来可真讽刺。”Edgar翻了翻眼睛。

Curtis瞪着他，意识到那间屋子内他对Jack做的事并不只有他们两个当事人知情。

“说来你也是在都城待过的人。以你的见识，王子真有那么得国王的宠爱吗？”

“我调到Shiloh时他已经出征在外了。”Curtis干巴巴地说。

“哦。”对于说到这里Curtis脸上愈发凝重的表情Edgar也没多想，继续说，“其实当初关于国王最初为什么会送他去前线，这个也有谣传。”他撇撇嘴，“王子英勇无畏也许是一方面，我听到的传言，则是国王巴不得早点摆脱掉他。”

“这不可能……”

“真的不可能吗？”Edgar反问，“你好好想想，历史上哪个王位的第一继承人会被推到前线那种会随时丧命的位置？就连后来那个不知哪冒出来的国王私生子都只给了个形同虚设的军衔没离开过Shiloh半步。皇室那点事，谁也说不准。他们那些人可不向你一样所有情感都表现在脸上。”

这回Curtis没能反驳。

“不管怎样，记住我们刚刚的谈话并没有发生。”Edgar说道，“今天我也没有在这碰到你。日安，Curtis上尉。听说你晚上还有一班岗，好好表现。”

Edgar算是他在这里唯一接近朋友的人，但有时Curtis真想揍他。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

（4）

Curtis进去时，Jack已经在等他了。他安静地抱膝坐在床中央，浑身一丝不挂，瘦削的样子加上苍白的肤色让他显得十分单薄。

此刻Curtis才感到不知道该怎么面对Jack。两个人默默地对视了一会儿。

“不冷吗？”他问。北疆的严寒与他们仅有一墙之隔，过大的房间内唯一的壁炉里奄奄一息的炉火并帮不上什么忙。

Jack没回话，盯着他的小眼神里面转着许多让Curtis猜不透的情绪。

“穿上你的衣服。”Curtis只得对这吃硬不吃软的小混蛋命令道。他们需要谈谈，他不想让他冻坏了。

Jack开始有些极不情愿地把他的衣服一件件套回身体，剩下最后一件外套时他更加犹豫了，抬头看着站在床边的Curtis，“能不能让我留一件……？”他甚至有点小心翼翼地请求，“这些都是我新领到的……”

他以为Curtis是想像上次那样再撕一次……意识到这个Curtis更加想要给自己一拳。他不想再吓着Jack，于是脱下自己的棉衣，披在Jack身上。自己顺便也坐到了床上，面对着Jack。

浸满Curtis体温的军大衣一罩下来，身上立刻暖和了许多。Jack依旧警戒地看着面前的男人，不懂他葫芦里卖的什么药。但自己被派给这个人，不管他要对自己去做什么，都只得认命了。

“告诉我，Jack，国王到底为什么送你过来？”Curtis问。

没有料到他会这样问，Jack吃惊了一秒，然后低声说道，“我作为国王的儿子有义务为帝国牺牲，只要能让国家有机会赢得胜利……”

“说实话。”Curtis不想听他背台词。

“这就是实话。”Jack被他说得有些不高兴。

“我不信你说的。”

“那还问。”

“……”

自知说不过他，Curtis所幸别过脸去故意不再看他。

“喂……”被晾在一旁太久，Jack小心翼翼地推了推这个粗粗拉拉的大兵，“你还做不做了。”

Curtis被问弄得哭笑不得，内心想要调戏调戏他的冲动又取代了愧疚，他佯装起身准备走人，“既然你说了'实话'，我今天就算放过你的小屁股一马。”

“等等！”顿时呆若木鸡的Jack叫住他，“那你的任务呢？你做没做到时他们都会从我身体上检查出来，你敢违抗上校的命令？”

“多谢殿下的关心，我自己能担着。”Curtis竭力憋着一脸坏笑。

这下Jack可吓坏了，“不，别走！”他扑过去用力抱住Curtis的胳膊，“我撒谎了还不行嘛。求求你别走。”按照基地里的规矩，就是如果私人管教行不通的话，他就会被送到关押不服管教天使的集中营去，据说那里是个需要十几个士兵同时分享一个天使的地方。与之相比他宁愿被一个人哪怕是粗暴地操。

“哦，那你哪里是在说谎了？”Curtis重新俯下身来凑近他的脸。

“我……我……”Jack不知该怎么办好。说出来，不清楚父亲听说自己泄露了真相会怎么惩罚自己，不说……他真的不知道自己能在集中营存活多久。一着急泪水就这么大滴大滴地从眼睛里掉了下来。

这反而让Curtis心疼了起来。他自然知道不执行命令Jack会遭遇什么，只是想吓一吓Jack这个到现在为那个暴君还保守秘密的小混蛋，完全没想要Jack因为自己被送到那个恐怖的地方。

他把Jack搂在怀里，一下下顺着他的后背，一边柔声道歉。“我错了，Jack。我错了。我不会让你沦落到集中营的。国王设下的那个骗局也不是你的错，你不用说出来，我什么都知道了……”

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

（5）

Jack的小洞里面湿湿热热的，紧紧吸住Curtis的两根手指让它们在里面慢慢搅动。很快，又一汪新鲜的汁水就顺着手指流了出来。

Curtis把手指抽出来，在Jack浑圆白皙的屁股上蹭了蹭。Jack身上先前的伤已经恢复得一点痕迹都没有了，周身上下甚至找不到一个手印或指痕。

Jack不安地扭扭腰，像是难耐地邀请Curtis给他更多，穿回身上的衣服都已经被一件件地剥了个精光，除了Curtis那件军大衣还被压在身子下面。Jack先前在Curtis手指的操弄下已经高潮过一次，棉衣里衬的布料被他射出的污迹污染得不堪入目，奈何下身那个淫荡的小东西现在依然精神抖擞地竖在那里。再看对方，甚至连裤子上的皮带都没有解开，依然一袭制服好整以暇地跪在他大大岔开的双腿间挑逗着他。

“唔…Curtis。”Jack软绵绵地叫了一声，抬起一只脚压上Curtis裆部巨大的帐篷，就算隔着布料那里温度也是高得吓人，他顺势移动脚掌上下蹭了蹭，成功地让Curtis把持不住地低声呻吟出声。

Jack腰杆一挺坐了起来，两腿顺势钩住了Curtis的腰，整个人继而挂在他身上，接着就动手去解他腰间的皮带。下面那团被Curtis玩得湿漉漉的肉软软地抵在Curtis胯下撑起的帐篷的顶端。Curtis情不自禁地挺身顶了顶那软软的触感，那几乎让他射了出来。

不久前自己极其粗暴地对待了Jack，Curtis想要用这次好好补偿他，所以目前为止他都以照顾Jack的感受为先，眼下面对Jack如此主动的邀请，心里很是喜出望外。他抱着Jack把他压在床上亲了又亲，不知餍足地吮着他通红的嘴唇。解开了自己的长裤把困在其中挣扎已久的欲望释放出来。

Curtis握着自己的阴茎抵上Jack柔软的穴口，并不急着进入，而是继续在那一片湿滑的不满敏感点的区域不住戳探。被他纳入口中的唇瓣下面传来一阵轻轻的呜咽。

“Jack……”Curtis喘息着叫他，分身越发不安分地挺动，并试探着挤进了前端，像是在征求Jack的许可。

Jack点点头，默许了他占有自己的请求。

被完完全全开拓过的甬道一路顺从地被撑开让Curtis的老二一下子插了进去，湿漉漉的内壁紧紧地包裹着硬得发烫的肉棒。

“好大……啊——”把整个下腹撑得饱胀的物体在Jack体内动了一动，让他惊叫一声，在得到一阵快感的刺激后又催促，“继续啊……”

Curtis备受鼓舞，开始加快了速度挺动起来。最敏感的部位被一下下狠狠地刺穿，在体内飞快堆积起来的快感让Jack把脸死死埋在Curtis颈间哼哼着，在Curtis退出的空虚间不住收紧后穴想要留住他。

“Jack……操，别夹得那么紧……”老二被紧紧箍住的刺激也让Curtis近乎把持不住。这淫荡的小东西。他握住Jack精神抖擞的分身，拇指抹过尖端渗出的液体，开始有节奏地撸动。

很快Jack就彻底沦陷在Curtis的攻势下，近在眉睫的高潮让他浑身脱力，只能软绵绵地挂在Curtis身上。Jack的变化Curtis看在眼里，他抓准时机，在高潮来临前的一瞬间狠狠掐住了Jack阴茎的根部。

“啊——”释放不出的高潮让Jack高声地喊了出来，“给我……Curtis，让我射，求你了……”Jack拼命扭动着身体，泛着潮红的脸上泪痕斑驳，看着Curtis乞求。

“Curtis……”连挣扎的力气都没有的Jack不住地叫着那个人的名字，仿佛那是使他免于坠入深渊中的唯一一根稻草。

松手的那一瞬间Jack滚烫的浊液喷射在Curtis手上，喉中发出一阵美妙绝伦的呻吟。Curtis感到精神一振，开始在Jack体内更加疯狂地加速律动，感觉自己也就快到达顶峰……

高潮余韵中的Jack不由自主仰起头吸吮Curtis的喉结，柔软的小舌头在脖子中央那颗硬结上刮擦，这无疑是最最致命的举动。Curtis热血喷张的阴茎在体内抽动了一下，然后彻底释放了出来。

这是毋庸置疑是Jack经历过最棒的高潮。没想到竟发生在这种境遇下。

不知是否是高潮给人的错觉，Curtis眼中看到的Jack浑身都散发着金黄色的柔光，美得令人窒息。他精疲力尽地倒在Jack身边，揽在怀中充满占有欲地抱着，在那精致的眉宇间落下一个个像情人一样的吻。Jack也一样温驯地回应着，那对着恍若隔世的过往里从未认真瞧过自己的漂亮蓝眼睛，此刻映满了他的影像。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

（6）

可能正像Edgar说的一样，熬过最初那一段时间，基地的日子便不会再那么令人绝望。

Curtis自恃合格的军人，但他也从未如此爱国自己的岗位。Jack的相处就像一个成瘾的游戏缠绵过后将他抱在怀里，会产生那么一瞬间的错觉，Jack是属于他一个人的。

“为什么要来这儿？”当Jack终于按耐不住好奇问他，“我听他们说你没有触犯军规或得罪什么人。”

“我不知道你还私下里打听过我。”Curtis说，按耐不住心中一阵愉悦。

Jack摆出一副“你抓错重点了”的神情。

“这是上面下给我的命令。”Curtis说，又把自己的军大衣往Jack赤条条的身子上裹了裹，“不是我的选择。”

“就是你的选择。”Jack不满他的敷衍，尖锐地指出，“除了惩戒性的流放，即使被派遣你也有权拒绝。为什么明知来北疆是不会有出路还会同意？”

“……”

“我的爱人死去了。”看着Jack那不依不饶的架势，沉默了良久，Curtis最终回答。

“喔……”Jack没料到会是这样一个答案，“对不起……”他后悔自己的鲁莽，在提及故去爱人的时候，从Curtis脸上看到了从未有过的悲伤。“对不起，Curtis。”他又说了一遍，然后有些慌乱地从Curtis身边爬起来穿回自己的衣服。在莫名其妙的难过表现出来前跑了出去。

越来越明显了。不用偷看化验结果，Jack都能感觉到自己体内物质的变化。那股源自心口随着血脉涌动着的力量已从之前做爱时偶尔出现到现在时刻都能感知得到。加之那力量似乎对Curtis有一种特别的青睐，在见到他的那一刻吸引着自己的身体让他不受控制地向那个男人飞去。

精核生长需要性的浇灌，荣光则依赖于一切强烈情感，爱则更甚。

这句在天使间流传的话，Jack之前从没把它当回事，他这颗早就死掉的心，还能爱上什么人吗？

运送新来的天使的列队从站在回廊里发呆的Jack身边经过，他向一旁让了一步等队伍通过。从外来的卫兵们护送着的身穿白色罩衫的年轻男女全部表情空洞，低着头机械地往前走着。让他想起了自己。最后一个卫兵路过时Jack抬起手，有些戏谑的样子像他警了个礼。

那个士兵转头看了他一眼，目光接洽的那一霎那用只有他们两人捕捉到的音量说，“准备好。就是今晚。”

 

巨大的爆炸让整个级地震了一震，一碰碰拌着木屑的灰尘教堂古老的屋顶抖落，刺耳的警报声响彻基地每一个角落。Curtis赶到指挥室时大部分军官已经在了。长桌前Edgar正在一张地图上解释着当前敌军攻击下基地的形势。

“……驻守在正面的火力充足并不是大碍，基地守卫最薄弱的则是背后这里的一处死角。Curtis上尉，”刚刚就坐的Curtis向他点了点头，“就请你带领一队人马赶去增援……”

“明白，我立刻——”

“没有必要。”将军的声音让室内所有人都静了下来，“你们都忘记基地成立的目的了吗？这场突袭正是对我们用荣光能量研制出的机械士兵进行实战检验的大好时机。”

“明白。”Edgar大声说。

“参与作战机械士兵全部由Wilford上校指挥，此刻他应该已经完成布署了。Curtis上校，”将军转向Curtis，“另外指派你到营地去，保证天使们全部安全转移的工作就交给你了。”

“遵命。”Curtis向将军敬了个礼，转身飞速跑了出去。

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

（7）

Jack在空无一人的回廊中急匆匆地跑着，肩上背着一个小小的行囊。猛跑让他口干舌燥，但还是一刻没有停下自己的脚步。就要到了。他焦急地从衣袋中掏出怀表，看着表上的指针渐渐与约定的时刻重合。回廊的墙壁在他前面不远处爆炸开来，震得他一个趄趔摔了一跤。待到烟尘散了，从地上爬起来，只见墙被炸开了一个一人高的大洞，外面的寒风凌烈地呼啸着窜入室内。

Jack把背包重新甩到肩头，迫不及待地跑向那段残垣，自由近在眼前了。

“Jack，你在这里干什么？”

距出口近一步之遥时Jack生生刹住了脚步，Curtis高大的身影挡在那里，站在墙外正用锐利的目光打量着自己。

“Cur、Curtis，你……”Jack完全不知所措。对方不瞎，自己肩上的包裹已经完全出卖了自己。

“你是唯一一个没有撤离到安全地点的天使，我还以为……”Curtis低沉的可怕，“看来是我自作多情了，你早就有了自己的安排。”

“Curtis，我可以解释……”Jack咽了咽口水。

“解释什么？说你没有试图逃走？”Curtis的嗓音已近似于低吼，联想起自己刚刚在墙外击毙的那个向营房投掷手榴弹的奸细……“Jack，这整个袭击是不是你勾结敌军策划的？”

“是又怎么样？我就是要逃离这个地方！”骗不过Curtis，Jack所幸不再掩饰。

“不提北疆的环境，外面那么激烈的交火，你就算逃出去也活不成的。”他这是要找死吗？

“不试试怎么知道。况且……”Jack停下哼哼笑道，“这里一向是守卫最薄弱的环节，所以他们派了足够的兵力突击这儿。基地就要完了，Curtis上尉，不如考虑考虑自己，你站在这里只有等死……”

等等，守卫最薄弱的地方……一个可怕的想法击中了Curtis。

“谁说Curtis上尉是在等死啊？”突然想起的话音打断了两人的争执。

甚至不用Curtis转身确认，Jack脸上的表情已经映出了一切。

Wilford上校出现在身后的夜幕里，他背后整齐列队的数架机器人身上，银白色的金属外壳被血洗过了一遍，机械手臂端起的所有炮火一齐瞄准着Jack。

“上校……”Curtis不知所措地开口。

“Curtis上尉。”上校看着他，脸上挂着一个扭曲的笑容，“不愧是国王陛下钦点的人才，精明仔细发现了有天使试图逃跑，又借口同其理论拖延时间，让他没能得逞，干得漂亮。”

“我……”

“什么都别说了。我会向将军提及你的表现。”上校示意Curtis住口，又转向面无血色的Jack，“你以为就凭你的身份，能够掌握基地所有武力机密吗？”他指了指身后的机器人，“你不知道靠你们天使的精华驱动的它们有多好使。今天所有被歼灭的士兵，他们的命都记在你头上。我不管你是国王的儿子还是什么东西，勾结外敌试图逃跑，仅凭一点都绝不容宽恕。”

上校给了一个指令，排在最前面的那个机器士兵即刻走上前来，不顾Jack徒劳的反抗架起了，死死地控制住。

“Curtis！”Jack不顾手臂被掰得生疼，疯狂地挣扎，嘴里不由自主地喊了出来。

“把他送到集中营去，听候审问。”Wilford上校无情地向机器人下令。

“上校，这……”Curtis看着逐渐远去的机械士兵，竭力压抑着内心掀起的狂澜。

“怎么了，Curtis，你对惩处奸细有异议吗？”Wilford问他，“更何况，我是看他有可能掌握情报所以饶了他一命，不然的话，以一个机械战士的力量就足以让他当场灰飞烟灭。”

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【高能预警不适请跳】  
> 他人/Jack！  
> 非自愿性行为！  
> SM！

（8）

皮鞭用力挥下，在Jack赤裸的肉体上发出一声响亮的噼啪声，顿时留下了一又道皮开肉绽的血印。

“说不说！”执鞭的军官恶狠狠地问道。

Jack空洞冷漠的眼神望着他，丝毫没有理会的意思。

从屋顶吊下来的粗绳子把他五花大绑在房中央，胳膊以一种极难受的姿势扭在身后，身体几乎是被横过来吊在空中，双腿无力地垂向地面。颈间箍着的皮质项圈迫使他需要时刻拼命仰着头才能免于被勒得窒息而亡。

集中营里面调教天使的手法根据他们所犯罪责的轻重有不同的花样，在这里Jack无疑是个重刑犯。那些时常欲求不满的军官只有十分有限的耐心，而这一个的耐心无疑在刚刚那一鞭子之后耗光了。

“真是敬酒不吃吃罚酒。”军官气氛地扔下皮鞭顺势一巴掌扇在Jack的脸上。

那一掌掴挨得眼冒金星，脸上火辣辣地痛。Jack呛了一口自己的口水，还没反应过来便感觉吊着自己的绳子被扯动了一下，有人从后面掰开自己的双腿，待到大脑接收到身体传来的信号时穴里已是一阵火烧般的撕裂感。

“啊啊啊！——”他尖叫起来。太痛了。周身布满粗糙凸起的硕大木制器具被径直钉入了他毫无准备的肉穴。

“继续叫啊，你这个肮脏的东西。”男人满意地听着Jack的惨叫声，在他屁股上拍了一掌，“和你在宫中的日子相比呢？听说你早就是整个皇室的小婊子了……”他拿着手中的那个木棒开始狠狠地在Jack体内抽插起来，从后面揪过Jack的头发，一张充满口气的嘴凑到Jack耳边，带着口气的热气呼在脸上让他感动时恶心，“国王陛下都让谁操过这个皇家金屁股，哼？你叔叔威廉亲王？Andrew王子？陛下本人呢……”

一定是有很多血流了出来，滑腻的感觉随着木棒进进出出越来越明显。Jack已经分不出痛和麻木了，被粗暴地操得生理性的泪水满脸横流。

然后那个军官作出了一个极其错误的举动，他捏开Jack喘着粗气的嘴把自己的老二放进了他的嘴里。

后来他再也没能把它完整地拿回来。

 

“如您所见，这次敌军袭击虽然很剧烈，但是我方伤亡损失均处在低位。”Edgar向将军汇报着刚刚那场袭击的情况。

“多亏派出的那些机械士兵。”上校补充着，“是时候该投入大批量制造，让它们为帝国出力了。”

“我听说，有一个逃跑的天使被抓获了？”将军从手中的文件中抬起头来。

“是的，将军。是Jack Benjamin。”Edgar如是说，“多亏Curtis上尉及时发现，现在他按照Wilford上校的指示正关押在集中营。”

“那个小混蛋像是知道些什么敌军的情报，这次说不定就与他有关。”上校说，“我的人现在正连夜审讯。”

“问出什么了吗？”将军问。

“那个小婊子道是倔得很，到目前为止一个字都不肯说。我正要命他们加大用刑的力度。”

“你来处理就好。”将军对他说，“陛下交代过，不用照顾他之前的身份。若你手下的人不能探出什么，便以通敌罪行刑吧。”这时他注意到了Edgar欲言又止的神情，“Edgar上尉，你还有什么需要补充的吗？”

“噢……并没有，将军。只是这事Curtis上尉知道吗？毕竟Jack是他负责的天使。”

“Curtis上尉已经与此事再无关系了。”上校说，“他已经被指派了别的任务，一个命不久矣的天使就犯不着再他分心了。”

 

Jack已经分不清在这个地方过久，根本无法用作息判断，那些折磨他的人是不会分日夜的。他以前的身份更是让整件事达到了无法想象的糟糕地步，集中营里面每一个军官都在第一时间前来迫不及待地享用了他。一处没有让他们满足便会挨一顿鞭挞，或是在他肉上夹上一堆铁夹，再用皮鞭一个个打掉。

有时人太多他们就会就两个人同时操进来，两根家伙强行扯开Jack的小洞在里进进出出，却还会嫌不够，他们还要伸进自己手指或者另一根按摩棒。钻心的疼痛让Jack额头青筋爆出，憋得双颊通红却除了呜呜的哀吟发不出一点叫声。在他咬了上次那个人之后他们就长了记性，把一个金属口枷套在了他嘴上，让他的嘴时刻保持着张开不动的姿势，也能一刻不浪费地给人操。时常会有人拽着他的脖圈使他的头保持者满意的角度，他需要艰难压抑了肉棒戳着喉咙深处带来的一阵阵强烈呕吐感，最后把直直射进喉咙深处的咸腥液体悉数咽下去。身下的阴茎在大强度的刺激下早已不由自主地抬起了头来，却在根部被一个紧环锁得紧紧的。 那些人最享受他得不到释放痛苦难耐的样子，这让他们在操他时嗨得更爽。但当自Jack被劈头盖脸射过一通后，很少有人还会记得把它打开。

Jack相信用不了多久自己身体就要废掉了。

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

（9）

Curtis冲进牢房时，屋内的人甚至连停下的意思都没有。他们只当他是又一个找乐子的军官，毕竟平日里在这集中营也不会有其他事务了。

Curtis的目光直直地落在那句被他们压在身下面，不断挣扎扭动的白色身躯，被愤怒席卷的身体像是要冒出火来。

“全都给我停下！”他大声喝到。

这成功地让屋内军官停了下来，他们全部惊诧地看向Curtis。

“将军有令，Jack Benjamin不再受集中营管辖，我需要立刻带他离开这里。”Curtis低着嗓音一口气道。见他们没有动静，他拿出自己刚刚拿到的文件摔在他们面前，“还不服从命令！”

那几个士官不敢违抗，纷纷整理好衣服离开了牢房。

看清Jack的状况的瞬间Curtis感到胸口被狠狠地挨了一记闷锤，用一只拳头抵住了嘴才让自己没能失声叫出来。Jack被安置在一个类似女人生产时用的那种椅子上，四肢都用绳子牢牢捆着，双腿被曲起来折在胸前，以一个极其不雅的姿势分开，暴露着中间红肿不堪的肉穴里，含着一节通着电的肛塞，那个没有生命的金属器物还在里面孜孜不倦地嗡动。在视线掠过Jack躯干上一道道血色的刺眼伤疤时Curtis不忍地闭上了眼睛。Jack被蒙着眼睛，急促地喘息着，褐色的短发被流进发丛里的泪、汗（他尽量不去想还有别的什么液体）浸得湿透。

“Jack，天啊……”Curtis甚至不知该从哪处下手把Jack从这可怕的束缚中释放出来。

最终他先小心翼翼地打开了那个勒着Jack红肿的阴茎的硬环，大手下意识地摸摸附上Jack久不得释放的性器轻轻抚慰，让他几乎立刻便全身战栗着射了出来，听到他如释重负般长长呻吟了一声。随后Curtis拔掉了那个在Jack小穴里振动的东西的电源，把它轻轻地取了出来，被长期撑开的肉穴无法立刻正常收缩，依稀可见里面干涸的血污和撕裂的伤痕。Curtis不知道自己哪里来的毅力能够在自己崩溃前继续做下去……

Jack依稀感觉自己大概是昏了过去了片刻。醒来时，浑身感到一阵异样的轻松，他能感觉到自己还在那个椅子上，罩着眼罩眼前还是一片漆黑，不过加在身体上的强烈刺激和不得释放的难耐感却没有了。下一刻他便发现有人在动捆着他的绳子。这让他又不顾一切地挣扎起来。

随即一个无比温暖的大手落在他身上，抚上他的腰间。“别乱动，Jack，是我，是我……”如此熟悉的声音在他上方响起，是谁？

“谁在那儿？”他下意识地问道，然后意识到那个该死的口枷也不见了。

“是我，Curtis。”安慰地抚摸他身体的力道加重了一些，Jack这才察觉方才自己整个身体一直颤抖不已，“忍耐一下，马上就好。”

“Curtis？”Jack停止了挣扎，不确定地问。突如其来的安全感让他不敢相信，生怕是自己精神失了常。

Curtis看出了他的想法，以最快的速度解开了Jack身上最后一个绳结，“Jack……”他掀掉Jack脸上的眼罩，看着那对水蓝色的眼睛逐渐聚焦在自己的脸上。

“Curtis……”Jack双手颤抖地捧起他的脸，加了力度揉了揉，让自己确信他真的在那儿。笑容出现在他毫无血色的脸上，终于疲惫地合上了眼睛。他昏了过去。

“Jack……”Curtis再也控制不住自己，把Jack紧紧地抱在怀中，失声痛哭。

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

（10）

Jack昏睡着的房间里一切都是苍白的。苍白的墙面，苍白的地板，以及苍白的床单和被子，还有躺在床上苍白的人。

“他还好吗？”Curtis站在Jack的病床前问正仔细观察Jack体征的博士。

“身上有很多处挺严重擦伤和骨折。不过愈合速度都很快。”博士回答。

Jack伤愈的速度的确惊人。被救出时Jack身上很多擦伤现在都已经不见了，Curtis疑惑地看向博士，“会是精核的原因吗？”

对方不置可否地点了下头，“不管怎样，我很庆幸你说服将军让他活着。他的精核成熟度已经很高了，若没能提炼就死掉可真有点可惜。”没注意到Curtis的表情变化，他继续说道，“不管怎么说吧，现在药物已经让他的体征稳定下来，应该很快就能醒来了……”

 

“Curtis……Curtis……”

博士走后很久，Jack虚弱的声音打破了沉静。他下意识地叫着这个名字，如同被俘时那般。他抬起沉重的眼皮，四周的景物还都是模模糊糊的，试着坐起身来，但身子挪动一点都是钻心的痛。

在旁边坐着的Curtis腾的一下直起身来，手抚在Jack的额头上，“你别动。好好躺着。”

“Curtis……”Jack这下确定这个人此时就在他身边了。

“对不起，Jack……”一句道歉当然不足以抹去Jack遭的罪。只是除此Curtis不知道自己还能说些什么。

Jack没有说话，又合上了眼，房间里回荡着他的呼吸声逐渐趋于平稳。

“我父亲恨我。”Curtis以为他睡着了时，Jack突然开口。

“嗯？”Curtis不确定对方要表达什么。

“我父亲恨我，从小到大。不论我有多努力向他证明我自己。”Jack说，“他眼里我对于他从不是他一直对外界表现出的那样。”

“那他比我想象得还要昏庸，Jack……”Curtis想起了初到这里时Edgar说过的话。

“他需要我的公众形象帮他凝聚民心。一走出镜头，他从没停止过表现对我的嫌恶……他甚至为了国库资金讨好我舅舅，让他和他儿子Andrew对我、对我……”他说不下去了。就算是Curtis也不一定能接受这么肮脏的自己。

“别说了，Jack。”他紧紧握住Jack伸出被子胡乱摸索的手，“上帝诅咒那些伤害过你的人。我真的好后悔在Shiloh时没把那个老混蛋碎尸万段。”

Jack溢满泪水的大眼睛看向Curtis，挤出了一个笑容。“我在前线被敌军俘虏过，你既然在都城当差一定也有所耳闻。”他的语速很慢。

“我知道这件事。”Curtis顿了一下，回答。

“人们都认为那次任务失败是由于我的判断错误。”Jack继续说下去，“但我从没有像他们说的那样，会拿自己部下的生命开玩笑。很久后我才知道，是父亲亲自命人偷偷修改了情报，牺牲掉我们是他们计划好的……在被救回来后，他们给我检查身体时，发现了我体内的东西……显然是从母亲那边继承来的。父亲几乎是立刻就下令把我送到了这里来，对外捏造了我的死讯。他宁愿我死，都不想将来把王位传给我……那时我就下了决心，宁愿落个私通叛军的罪名，也不要按照他的意愿直到死了还在为他牟利。”

Curtis这才明白，Jack是在回答他被俘前自己问他的，为什么要私通叛军，明明知道那是死路一条。他想安慰安慰Jack，却不知该说什么，最后他只是伸出手从Jack光滑的脸颊上拭去溜进发间的泪水。在Jack再度昏睡过去后，Curtis沉默地坐在病房里久久没有离开。

没有其他人知道，这不是他第一次看着Jack这样躺在病床上。

 

与敌军交战的最前线，泥血堆砌成战壕里人心惶惶，谁也没有说出来，却人人都能感受到早已涣散的军心。 头顶漫天飞扬硝烟给原本就灰蒙蒙的天添上一笔浓浓的绝望。 原是这一班战士的领导Jack少将在上一场交火中失踪在敌军阵营后更是失去了主心骨。谁能料想到少将根据指挥部发来一向准确的情报而做出的决断竟出了错。

这一夜是Curtis上士站岗。他用装着夜视仪的望远镜盯着地平线上敌军的阵地。离边界不远处一顶近期支起的帐篷里面亮着微弱的灯光。

“你没听到指挥官的话吗？就算那是他们，我们也不能营救。”和他一起放哨的战友说这些时Curtis已经在组装装备了。“Curtis！你想上军事法庭吗？”见他丝毫没有停下来的意思，战友有点急了。

“如果能活到那时也不赖。”Curtis微微一笑，翻身越出掩体。

 

Jack少将及其他被困的人质被成功营救回了我军基地，这奇迹一般的事迹一夜间传遍了整个军队。人人都在谈论着那个前一天还是个无名小卒Curtis的上士，国王儿子的救命恩人。本来涣散的士气一下子又振奋起来。

相比之下，因为“指挥不当”害许多部下丢了性命的王子似乎反倒无人问津。回来的第二晚，Curtis走进病房时Jack正一人躺在那里，在先前被俘时那场中受伤的双眼上蒙着厚厚的纱布，昏迷着，对整个军中翻天覆地的变化一无所知。Jack熟睡的样子那么静好，仿佛世上的一切征战都与他无关。Curtis在病床旁边找了把椅子坐下，就那样看着他，直到黎明才离开。

没用多久整件事便传到了Shiloh，传到了国王陛下的耳朵里。这场令人绝望的战争里，帝国需要一个具有积极象征的偶像光环统领人心，Curtis作为全国人民心中的英雄破格荣升成为了上尉被调回都城。

Curtis抵达Shiloh就职不到一个月，前线就传来了王子殉国的消息。

又过了不久，他遵从了上级把自己派去北疆的调遣。

 

北疆基地雪白的病房里，Curtis把Jack露在被子外冰凉的手握在手心里，放在自己心脏的位置，十分认真地轻声对昏睡中的人说，“你放心，Jack，我不会再让任何人伤害你。我发誓。”

在Curtis没有注意的一个瞬间，雪白色的被单下面，Jack胸中一颗鹅蛋大小的球体亮起了一道金色的光芒。

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

（11）

休息了几日之后，Jack身体终于恢复了一些。虽然还没有下床行走的力气，不过精神状态逐渐好了起来。这些天里Curtis一没有任务缠身便会去陪他。

“再吃一点。”Curtis又从碗中舀起一勺粥喂到Jack嘴前。

“我真的已经吃饱了。”Jack说，不过还是张开嘴吃下了口边冒着热气的食物，“真的，我平时饭量就这么大。”怕Curtis多虑，他又补充道。

Curtis这才把粥碗放到了一边。

吃饱喝足后全身都暖暖和和的，Jack在被单下伸了个懒腰，仿佛又回到做王子的日子，衣食享受全部有人伺候，然而养尊处优时养出脾气也随之回来了些许，“说真的，这里的伙食真是越来越差了。基地是随便找了个大兵当厨子吗？”对给病号提供的伙食他不满地撅起了嘴。

“我煮的。”Curtis干巴巴地说。

“……哦。”

Jack看着Curtis没好气地起身默默收拾着残羹，颇有翻赌气的姿态。“小心眼的家伙。”他嘟哝了一句。Curtis看着Jack那无忧无虑的样子，转过身无声地叹了一口气。

“Curtis……”Jack软绵绵地叫道。

“干嘛？”

“我想洗个澡……”Jack几乎是在恳求Curtis。从集中营里出来后，就算身体每天被Curtis用热毛巾仔细擦拭，还是不及水洗得畅快，他一直渴望能够彻底清洁一番。

“我去叫护士帮你洗。”Curtis体谅他的心思，便说。

“能不能不要叫他们……”Jack立刻阻止，“我不想……”他不确定自己受得了那些陌生人的触碰。

Curtis领会了他的困窘，“那你一个人能行吗？”

“我不是有你吗！”这个迟钝的男人有时真是让Jack郁闷死了。

 

Curtis用一条大毛巾裹住Jack的身体，把他从床上横抱起来。Jack扑腾扑腾跳动的心脏与自己胸膛贴得紧紧的。他走进浴室，白瓷浴缸中已经放满了一池热水。

Curtis把Jack轻轻放进水中。Jack浸在水下的皮肤犹如大理石般洁白无暇。他在浴缸旁边跪下，挽起衣袖把一块干净的毛巾放在水中浸湿，开始撩起水轻轻擦拭Jack露在水外的身体，然后拿起一块香皂在刚刚杯水润湿的肌肤上均匀涂抹，揉搓一阵，最后再用水洗净，如此反复……

在Curtis把他圈在胸前，双手够向后面擦拭背部时，Jack顺势靠在了他的肩头。Curtis宽阔的肩膀无法形容的舒适。年轻的上尉身上的味道和沐浴皂的清香混在一起源源不断地飘入鼻腔，加之腹中消化食物带来的困倦让Jack有些迷迷糊糊的。Jack不自觉地把脸贴上Curtis颈间蹭了蹭，Curtis两腮上布满的胡子毛茸茸地搔过他的皮肤，让接触的皮肤下涌起一阵兴奋的颤栗。

Jack伸出一只手去抚摸Curtis的脸颊，粗砺打理的络腮胡须遮掩下，也算个面容俊朗的人。他不禁寻思起，以后有了机会一定要亲手给这个人好生修一修面。胡子不要全刮掉，太光洁的双颊不适合Curtis，但一定修剪成合适的长度和形状，那样看起来一定更加精神……

转念又一想，哪还会有什么这样的未来。

在这个基地里，不管发生什么，一个天使的最终命运从来不会改变，他比谁都清楚这一点。所以被Curtis救出集中营后他便做了决定，如果注定逃不出这里，那就利用人生最后的这段时光让自己活得尽量快乐一点，一辈子终能有这么一次，他能够做回那个被自己掩藏了一生的真正的Jack Benjamin，有一个不谋求任何东西对自己好的人陪伴在身边，也该知足了。

在自己背部按揉的双手上适当的压力不时刺激着Jack敏感的身体，那条裹在身体上的浴巾下面，分身逐渐起了变化。“Curtis。”Jack忽地推开了Curtis的身体，与他拉开一段距离，盯着他的目光中充斥着炙热。

“怎么——”被他这突然的动作惊了一下，Curtis的注意力无法避免地被Jack的面容吸引了过去，注意到一滴清水从Jack一缕湿漉漉的发簇中流了下来，划过Jack圆润的额头，顺着眉弓一直向下……在水滴流过那让Jack看起来永远像是刚刚哭过的眼窝时，Jack下意识地闭上了眼睛，这样那它便顺着一丛纤长的睫毛滑落，径直滴到在沐浴的汽蒸腾下变得格外红润的双唇上，正巧Jack撩人的小舌头跑了出来舔了舔唇，那一滴水滴便顺势被纳入口中。浑然不知Curtis紧锁的眼神刚刚跟着它来了一次心醉神迷的观光游。一如初见那样，那张完美的面容上像是生出千万缕无形的丝线，连接着他的心脏，颦蹙间时刻扯动着他那胸腔里团勃勃跳动的肉团。

控制不住自己的冲动，他吻上了那红艳得罪恶的双唇。

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

（12）

在Jack的目光中Curtis脱净了全身的衣服，然后整个人迈进了浴缸里。池中水位顿时涨了上来，几乎溢到了池子边缘。Jack迫不及待地迎上去搂抱他，一时竟忘记自己还没完全恢复力气，身体只抬起一半就忽地脱力，向后跌去，还好Curtis及时捞住了他，让Jack滑进自己的怀抱，却不成想自己也被Jack搂上来的力道拉扯着失去了平衡，随着Jack一同倒了下去。两人纷纷扑进水里，胸膛重重地撞在一起，冲击力下两颗心脏都漏跳了一拍。这一剧烈折腾下一泼泼水哗哗地溢出了浴缸，在铺着瓷砖的地面上淌开。

“急成这样了，哼？”Curtis趴在Jack 身上，笑着在Jack饱满的唇瓣上轻啄，一只手不老实地探下去，隔着毛巾把Jack身下的硬挺连同双球一起握在手里。

Jack不耐烦地扭胯，试图通过摩擦从Curtis手中得到更多快感，把那条Curtis为他包裹身体的碍事毛巾解了开来。Curtis终于把Jack的性器没有阻隔地握在手中，缓缓撸动起来。得到触感伴着热水的刺激让Jack逐渐开始发出迷乱的呻吟，双颊泛着红晕。

Jack的反应令Curtis备受鼓舞，一个心血来潮，他深吸一口气，潜入水中，在水下用口包裹住了Jack的勃起，然后把肺中储存的气体全部呼出来。成串的水泡密集地聚在阴茎的周围，水和空气交叠的刺激让Jack咯咯地笑了出来。

“想不到你还自带按摩浴缸的功能。”喘息间他对升出水面之人说。换来Curtis报复般握紧了Jack的阴茎，开始了更快的撸动，任由对方捧起自己湿漉漉的脸颊，深深地亲吻。

Jack很快就射了出来，在高潮的作用下浑身发软，额头冒着汗。他闭上眼睛，即便刚刚一直是Curtis在服务，自己在浴缸里躺着没有怎么费劲，他还是感到精疲力竭。Curtis也在Jack岔开的双腿间找了个位置，靠着Jack的身体也躺下来，把脸蹭在Jack雪白胸脯上。Jack胸口的敏感点就在眼前几寸的位置，他忍不住把它夹在两个指间揉捏着把玩。

“噢……”Jack忽然有些懊丧地叫了一声。

“怎么了？”Curtis抬起头，疑惑自己做的哪里没有让王子殿下满意。

谁知Jack只是捂住脸，说，“这澡算是白洗了……”

 

想到自己勇武的上尉还没有得到发泄，Jack休息了片刻便打开双腿邀请般环上了Curtis的腰，一只脚掌摩擦着那个温度热得接近水温的大家伙。

“你真是要我的命……”Curtis翻身重新把Jack压在身下。心中却想着就算Jack真的要自己献出生命，恐怕自己也会心甘情愿。或许从相见的那刻起，他便是会跟从Jack Benjamin王子赴死的人。

Curtis一路向下的手指扫过Jack的皮肤，在亲吻他的间隙轻声哧笑。他把Jack的双腿抬出水面，高高架在自己肩头，看到那粉红色的肉穴在水面下直直地望着自己，像是在无声地邀请……

Curtis已迫不及待为Jack做准备，因为他也已经硬的不行了。

 

一切发生得太突然，即使当前发生的与那时的情景天差地别，当Curtis把分身一点点送入Jack的后穴时，那一切不好的回忆还是如排山倒海般涌上了Jack眼前。一瞬间他又重新置身于那个昏暗的牢房里，身上是陌生的人正侵犯着自己的身体。在Curtis反应过来之时Jack已经开始了疯狂的反抗。他慌乱中挥出的拳头一定是打痛了Curtis，因为对方发出了一阵闷哼，然在此刻Jack的大脑则完全处理不了这些信息，意识完全被锁在需幻的情境中苦苦挣扎。激烈的搏斗中他的身体向下滑去，口鼻浸到了水中呛了一大口。

重新清醒过来时，Jack发现自己已然身在浴缸外的地板上，还在向外咳着水，脑袋无力地枕在Curtis的手臂上。对方环抱着他，另一只手一遍遍顺着他的胸膛帮他平静下呼吸，自己的胸膛却在剧烈地起伏，把Jack拉出水来那会儿Curtis真的吓坏了，为没有考虑Jack的精神状态就与他仓促行事责怪自己，刚刚有那么一会儿他以为自己会又一次失去他……

“好点了吗？”见他的眼里重新有了神，认出了自己，Curtis压制住自己的恐惧柔声问。

Jack轻轻地点了点头，没再说话，只默默侧过身，伸出双臂用力环住了Curtis结实的腰杆。

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

（13）

冰冷的地面上不可久待，Curtis把Jack重新抱回了床上。Jack坚持拉Curtis陪他一起躺下。于是两具赤裸裸的身体一并钻进了Jack不大的病床。

Jack侧过脸道歉般地一下下亲吻Curtis的皮肤。本想还给对方一个完美的高潮，他却又搞砸了。想补偿Curtis，起码也要用手帮对方释放出来，只是不知经过刚刚那一番折腾他还有没有性质。

Curtis再一次看透了他的心思，大手握住了Jack已经开始揉自己老二的手。“没关系，我们今天不做了，Jack。”

“你生气了？”Jack眼睛向上看着他。

“当然没有！”怎么会……就算有，看到你委屈的脸也都只剩下心疼了。Curtis哄孩子般揉了揉他脑顶的头发，“Jack，只要能在这里陪着你我就很开心了。”

这话成功使Jack意想不到地脸红了。Curtis，你这个人究竟为什么这么好……为什么与自己遇到过的所有人都不一样……

“那个你爱的人，你是怎么失去她的？”Jack问Curtis，滚烫的脸颊紧紧地贴在Curtis光裸的胸膛上面，手臂环着他的腰肢。如此亲密的距离让这个一度困惑他的问题很轻易便脱口而出。

“怎么又问起这个了？”Curtis声音里有一丝惊讶，手指有一搭无一搭地顺着Jack脑顶湿漉漉的软发。

“对不起……”Jack有些心虚，虽然对方看似并无不快，自幼形成的修养他感到自己无权窥探Curtis的隐私。但若让他带着这个疑问死去，又总会有些遗憾，“你不用非得告诉我。”他还是说。

“不。”Curtis忙说，“他……”看着Jack对他所用代词惊讶的表情，他无奈地笑了一下，继续说下去，“……他战死沙场了。”

“哦。”以一个英雄的身份死去，也是值得自豪的了。不像自己，死也要拖泥带水地来两次，一场是个谎言，另一场将是不明不白地被埋葬在这个秘不存在的基地里面。抛开死亡的不幸，那个让Curtis如此记挂的男人真是各种意义上幸运的幸运儿。

抽泣的声音让Jack打破思绪看向Curtis，只见那一项沉稳的脸上不知何时已布满泪水。

“Curtis……”Jack有些慌乱地撑起身体，第一次看到Curtis这么情绪化的一面，慌忙地伸手在他的脸上胡乱擦拭，想试图抹去那些越积越多的泪水。

“Jack。”Curtis突然紧紧抓住Jack的手，翻身把他死死地圈在怀抱里。一连串细碎的吻落在Jack身上每一处他够得到的地方，每一个吻都如此深情，像是要穿透他的皮肤，融进血脉里，刻在骨头上，“Jack……”他在接吻的间隙不断叫着王子的名字，声音里带着无助与绝望，“我救不了他……我没有能力……我救不了他……”

来之前Curtis从Edgar口中得知了，三天之后，就是将军下令提炼Jack体内精核的日子。

任Curtis想尽办法，Jack终还是逃脱不了这该死命运的处决。

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

（14）

两日后，终于能够下床行走的Jack头一回主动来Curtis的房内找他。太久没有见到Jack身穿着制服的样子，Curtis几乎忘记了那套死气沉沉的着装在他身上显得多么好看，制服的布料包裹着Jack精瘦挺拔的身板，效果丝毫不逊于王子昔日里那些高级定制。Jack脸上带着好看的笑容，可是Curtis一点都笑不出来。

“你看上去很好。”Curtis说。

“你看上去心事重重的。”Jack说，“见到我不开心吗？”

“你知道不是这样。”

“很好。”Jack走近Curtis，和他交换了一个浅浅的吻，“我想起我还没有向你正式道过谢。我知道当初是你说服了将军，我才能活到现在。”

“可那一切全都没有用，明天你——”

“Curtis上尉，谢谢你为我做的一切。”Jack打断了Curtis的话，向他伸出右手。

“Jack……”Curtis犹豫了一下，还是回握了他，把Jack的手紧紧地攥在手里，“将军他——”

“你不用说。”Jack一下子捂住了他的嘴不让他接着说下去，“我知道。我早就知道了。”

“什么？”Curtis瞪大了眼睛看着他。

“是啊。我起码也是为敌军做了近一年卧底的人。”就算没有从偷听护士的谈话中得知，从Curtis对他的言行里也能猜到一切。看着Curtis疲惫深陷的眼窝，不知道他已经多久没合过眼，然而Jack清楚到了这一步任凭他做什么都无济于事，再次说服将军改变主意是不可能的。Jack捧起那张布满胡须的脸，“Curtis，没关系，真的。”他认真地说。

“你会死啊……”Curtis艰难地开口，没能说完喉咙便哽住了。天使的精核被提取后两天内器官便会开始衰竭，没有天使曾撑过一个星期。Jack会死掉……像泡沫一样消失不见，Curtis将永远、永远地失去他。

“没事的，没事……”Jack抱着他在他耳边不断说。他没有遗憾了，在生命的最后时光里得以体会到这等柔情，已是前所未有的满足。

“听着Curtis，我需要你仔细听我说。”他忽然很严肃地看着Curtis的眼睛讲道，“就在今晚，边境外的叛军会发起另一场袭击。与上次不同，那场只是小打小闹的势头来探测基地的军事实力，这次才是认真的。我不知道他们的到底能不能敌过Wilford那些机械兵，但他们肯定会誓死一搏，立志搓杀这里越多的兵越好。Curtis，那边的士兵都是些对Gilboa恨之入骨的人，尤其不会对你这样的将领手软，你一定要答应我，好好待在指挥部别出去犯险………”

到现在Jack在担心的还是他的生命？Curtis感到体内五脏六腑绞在了一起。要知道他巴不得自己能死掉的好，如果不是这样意味着他要走在Jack之前。失去Jack以后他不打算再活太久。

“答应我可不可以！”Jack有些焦急地注视着他，“我需要知道你会好好活下去……”

“不。”Curtis斩钉截铁地说，双手握住Jack僵住的双肩，“不，Jack。我们利用突袭这个机会，逃出这里，这次我们两个一起。”

“什么……”Jack愣住了，“你愿意为我犯下叛国罪……”

“今晚，等着我去找你。”Curtis坚定地说。

已经完全说不出话来，Jack只得用力点点头，感到眼眶发烫，努力忍住不让泪水掉下来。

“还有，Jack。”Curtis把他拉进自己的怀里，双手捧住Jack的小脸同他额头相抵，两人炙热的气体混在一起，再随急促的呼吸进入对方的肺腔。Curtis感到心脏狂跳，为即将说出口的内容，明白若是此刻不讲或许今生便再没有机会……

“Jack，我爱你。”

自第一眼看到你的那一刻起，一如既往。

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

（15）

敌军的袭击如期而至，声势空前浩大，整个基地的军力都出动了——或许有一个士兵除外。Curtis推开门，里面正坐立不安的Jack一下转过身来，跑向他。

“你真的要这么做吗？”Jack问，突如其来生存的希望让他感觉恍惚。

Curtis把他圈在怀中，紧紧地箍了一下，“准备好了吗？”

Jack用力点了点头。

“对了，这个是你的。”Curtis突然从怀中掏出了一个小包裹，递给Jack，那正是他上次试图逃脱那晚随身携带的行囊，“我偷偷藏了起来没让他们知道。”

“哇，太好了！”Jack欣喜地接过小包，打开翻找起来，然后从里面拿出来一个很小的物品，“这个还在真是太好了。”看清那是什么后Curtis吓了一跳，在它柜子里躺了那么久的书包里一直装着一枚手雷？

“Gilboa新型武器，样子看不出但是比传统手雷多百倍杀伤力，我一直偷偷带在身边。”看到他的反应Jack咧嘴一笑，“别害怕，我懂得怎么安全操作。”这让Curtis有种被深深嘲讽了的感觉，然而好歹自己也是个上尉啊。

“我们快走吧！”他对Jack说，抓过他的手紧紧握住，深知出了这道门，走错一步等待他们的便是万丈深渊。

早先下过了雪，外面冷得要命，呼吸时冷空气像刀子一样切割着胸腔，暴露在外的路面都被白茫茫的一片覆盖了起来。Curtis拉着Jack的手在雪地上开始奔跑。

狡猾的敌军在上一次袭击时破坏了一部分供电系统。边疆缺少修理所需的耗材，导致构成基地外墙那一圈致命的高压电铁网有几段如今只是形同虚设，任何人持一把铁钳就能轻松进入。当然他们封锁了消息，这件事只有包括Curtis之内的极少几个军官知道。他们以别的借口增加了防守，但如今几乎所有士兵都去忙着对抗敌军了，一路下来竟没有人注意到他们两个人。

终于，最近的一段废掉的铁丝网边墙就在眼前两百米开外了。他们躲到离铁网不远的一座仓库外，几个堆得高高的汽油桶后做掩护。Jack捂住胸口喘着粗气，他感到自己的体能远不及从前了，才跑了一小段路就感到胸口胀得很，像是有什么物体呼之欲出，自己的身体要爆炸了一般。

“自由就在前面了。”Curtis给他鼓劲，“也是这里最容易暴露，我们动作一定要快……”

“然而命运这个小婊子就这么贱不是吗，Curtis上尉？”仓库的门呼地打开，Wilford上校从里面走了出来，仿佛早就等候在此，他的身后站着一小队士兵以及一架他心爱的机械兵。

“Jack，快跑！”Curtis当机立断身体挡在他们中间对Jack大声说。然而Jack没有动，更没有松开握着Curtis的手。

“跑？我倒要看看他有多不想活。”Wilford一扬手，机械兵的枪口得令射出一阵强光，击在不远处的一叠箱子上，铁箱顿时化作灰烬，连碎片都没有留下。“我告诉过你，Curtis上尉，机械兵可以随时让他灰飞烟灭。”他甚至有些惋惜地摇了摇头，“Curtis啊Curtis，按照本来计划，我们提取完他的精核你不久后便可以重新调回Shiloh。如今你的命只得和他一起葬送在这里了。”

“我不知道你在说什么。”Curtis心脏狂跳，因为明白一切或许真的会终结于此。

“你以为国王陛下不清楚你对Jack Benjamin的感情吗？看到你得知王子牺牲后的反应他就明白了一切，并英明地想到了这个计划。培育精核是小意思，但想得到荣光太难了，'荣光成熟于爱'，他面前恰恰又摆着一对千载难逢的试验品。返回头来看，或许你最初就应该让Jack王子按照既定命运，作为一个俘虏死在Gath。那样他会是一个烈士。可你却偏偏违抗军令把他救了回来，结果就是你们俩一起沦落到现在这个下场。”

原来这才是真相，Curtis无法掩饰住发自心底惊愕。原来这场围绕着Jack的阴谋中，他一直都是最致命的那颗棋子。自始至终他都以为自己在试图拯救Jack，然而到头来除了把他一次又一次地推向更加万劫不复的境地，他什么都没有达成。

“Curtis……”Jack声音像是从另外一个时空飘进了他的耳朵，“他说的那些，是真的？……”

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

（16）

“Curtis，他说的那些都是真的吗？”Jack呆呆地看着Curtis问，对方写在脸上的表情回答了一切。所以一直都是Curtis……那个把自己从Gath解救回来的人，在所有人都放弃自己时，愿意以身犯险、不惜违抗国王的命令的人。而那个让Jack难受过、嫉妒过，那个Curtis一直念念不忘的，在战场上“牺牲”了的爱人，原来就是他自己……

如果不是上来抓捕他们的人开始有所行动，Jack也许会永远沉浸在对这突如其来事实的震惊中。将军下令活捉他们，因此Jack和Curtis不得不与那一队士兵展开一场激战。那一小队人马组成一个包围圈向他们围拢上来。Jack敏捷地一闪身躲过了其中一个人的拳头，随即趁其不备猛地出拳痛击他面门，让他一个发懵向后退了几步，借机正好又解决掉另外一个从侧方攻击他的人。

见正面攻击Jack不占优势，其余的人便想从背后趁人之危，不料Curtis一个横步拦在他们前面，他一手抓住攻击者的手腕反手用力一扭让他向后倒去，膝盖还狠狠往他腰眼上撞了一下。只听那人落地时惨叫一声，大概是折断了肋骨。他就这样与Jack背靠着彼此，专注应付正前方的敌人。两个人的战斗力都不容小觑，许久下来竟分不出胜败。

渐渐的，上校失去了耐心。

刚又撂倒了一个士兵，Jack只觉得被Curtis大力推了一把，身体飞出几步远后跌倒在雪地上，才险些躲过一发致命的偷袭。机械兵武器射出的强光瞄准的正是自己刚刚站着的位置，结果错误地击中了跟他搏斗的士兵，那个倒霉的家伙连喊叫都来不及便化为了灰烬。Jack手忙脚乱地站了起来，只勉强躲过了接踵而至的又一击。

少了Jack需要对付，那些士兵趁机制服了Curtis。他们把他放倒在雪地上开始不客气地在他身上加以拳脚。那个被弄折了肋骨的人更是决心要把自己的伤变本加厉地讨回来。听着Curtis不时发出痛苦的闷哼声，Jack感觉那每一发拳脚都落在了自己的心上。他试图上前帮他，却被机械兵的另一枪逼开了。

那机器人似乎根本不屑对Curtis动手，一切攻击都是冲着Jack来的。上校像是故意让它的攻击慢半拍一样，使Jack总有逃脱的机会，却在当对方最终玩累了时随时丧命在它手中。他开始狼狈不堪地和它在白茫茫的雪地上与一架机器进行一场猫捉老鼠的游戏。

“GS-K001是所有原型机中我最喜欢的一架。我本打算拿你的精核给它做燃料。”上校慢悠悠地在后面跟着，声音透过机械兵装有显示屏的面部对Jack说，“现在看来只能让它杀了你做为补偿了。”

体力严重透支，已经精疲力尽的Jack越发接近无路可逃，在这危急的当偏偏胸中的闷痛又开始发作，在寒风中奔跑让他喘不过气来，只觉得眼前一阵眩晕，他一下子栽倒在地。

游戏结束。

机器人伸出一只机械臂钳起Jack的衣襟，把他整个人大力甩出去，摔在十米开外的铁丝围栏上。铁网上伸出的无数倒刺勾破Jack身上的布料把他整个人高高地离地挂在上面，再也不能逃脱。只见上校在一段距离外站定，那一群士兵跟着把Curtis拖过来，扔在他脚边。Curtis浑身都是伤，眉弓上一条裂开的伤口还在不断往下淌着血，四周洁白的雪地上掉落着斑驳的血滴。他几乎失去了意识，却在看到Jack后奋力支撑起身体，徒劳地想爬向他，最后被上校一脚踏住后背按倒在雪地上。

“好好看着吧，Curtis上尉，别错过亲眼见证Jack Benjamin被处决的机会。”上校恶狠狠地对地上的人说，转向他的机械兵，“动手吧。”

已经用尽了最后一点力气，Curtis感到自己贴在雪地上的脸僵硬麻木，血水和泪水混在一起迷糊了视线，他闭上了眼睛，实在不敢看那个场景。骤然亮起的金黄色的强光透过眼皮晃着眼，一阵核爆炸般的冲击波迎面袭来，击在脸上竟是暖融融的。但那一刻，Curtis知道自己的心同Jack一起死掉了。

心碎的悲痛让他过了好一会儿才意识到气氛的不对。他依然没敢睁开眼睛，却发现气氛有点非同寻常的沉默。有人在充满畏惧地抽气，他甚至听到上校在小声地说，“这不可能……”言语中是抑制不住的震惊甚至恐惧。

发生了什么……

终究还是按耐不住好奇，Curtis睁开眼睛望向那片铁丝网——他所爱之人的刑场。

 

死亡便是这种感觉吗？Jack分不清自己身在天堂还是地狱。他记得自己感到心痛，那种撕心裂肺的痛，为Curtis身上每一道伤口，为他将不得不看着自己死去，为意识到自己是多么爱他……然后他的身体爆炸了。身体所有细胞都被撕碎的感觉是种难以形容的痛苦，好在相伴而来的还有心中那股闷痛终于钻破胸膛而出的快感，像是在这死亡的痛苦中重获了新生……

所以自己现在大概已经死在机器人的枪下了？要说这就是所谓的“来世”，那未免也太逊了点，还是那么寒冷，生前身上有伤的位置还在隐隐作痛，唯一不同的只有那一道包裹着自己的金光。为什么死了都不能有点好日子过？想到这里Jack郁闷地抖了抖自己的翅膀——

等等，他的什么？

Jack愕然地注视着自己背上新生出的巨大白色羽翼——那金光的源头。它们从身后环向前方，像一个茧一样牢牢包裹着自己。华美得宛若一件艺术品的双翅感觉与背在身上的道具完全不同，Jack感到它们更像是手臂、腿脚一样，是自己身体的一部分。于是，轻松得像用手捡起一支笔，Jack展开了自己的双翅。然后心中最后一点恐惧也随之彻底离开了他——他不用再害怕任何事情了。那些一直以来藏在体内的物质现在全部化为觉醒了的强大力量，流淌在全身上下每一个角落，甚至羽翼的最末梢。

他的荣光苏醒了。

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

（17）

金光包裹中的天使张开翼展足有四、五米长的翅膀，这前所未见的景象把在场所有人都震住了。Jack牢牢地捉住了Curtis的眼神，里面充满惊异与欣慰，Jack贪婪地看着那双充满深情的蓝眼睛，嘴角扬起一个王子一样骄傲的笑容。

不远处的空地上，无人操作的机械兵还在遵照上一个指令，笨拙地一发发向Jack开着枪。Jack扇动双翅“呼”地一下腾空而起，敏捷地躲过了它的一击，在接踵而至的下一束强光迎面袭来时合起一片翅翼挡在身前，那一束致命的强光直直地击在了上面。单靠精核驱动的无生命机械怎敌得过在真正天使体内苏醒的荣光，强光在Jack的翅膀上转了个向，向机械兵径直射去。

剧烈的光线在机械兵的金属外壳表面炸开，待到大家恢复了视觉，那架金属的庞然大物所站立的位置已是片甲不存。然而另一边的天使则是安然无恙，甚至没有少一根羽毛。

此时士兵们已经开始四散奔逃，谁也不想在这场实力如此悬殊的比拼中丢了性命。暴怒的上校眼里似乎要喷出火焰来，他狠狠瞪着Jack，嘴里骂着难听的脏话，发疯一般冲向Jack的方向，一边掏出手枪瞄准他射击。没跑几步，只觉得一个圆咕隆的东西滚到了身前，定睛一看，一颗手雷赫然躺在脚边，引信已经被拉开。回头看去，不远处倒在雪地上的Curtis正死死盯着他，目光宛若刀锋，脸上挂着狼一般的笑容。

Jack意识到Curtis掷出的正是自己的那颗手雷，那是具有大规模杀伤力的武器，上校绝对跑不出它的杀伤范围。但是Curtis的同样距他太近了……身体比大脑先一步做出了反应，他开始不顾一切地向地面俯冲。

又一场剧烈的爆炸在雪地上炸开，巨大的参天火球呼啸着窜上基地上空，方圆几十里内都清晰可见，火球熄灭后，原先被白茫茫的积雪覆盖着的地面上已是一片焦土。接近爆炸的正中心，一个洁白的身影格外醒目。

巨大的翅膀扇了扇，抖落了覆在上面的灰尘，Jack从里面探出头来，向四周探望。然后两扇翅膀缓缓地张开，露出了他和被他紧紧抱着的人。Curtis紧闭着双眼，躺在Jack怀中一动不动，就像睡着了一样。

“Curtis……”Jack摇了摇他，“Curtis，醒醒啊……”

对方还是一点反应都没有。

“Curtis！”Jack有些急了，把耳朵贴上在他的胸膛，还好能听到有力的心跳一下下规律地撞击着胸腔。

“被你这么抱着感觉真好。”微弱的声音从传进另外一只耳朵，令Jack猛地坐起身，那对蓝眼睛正望着自己，有些虚弱却一如既往的深邃。直到对方的手轻轻落在自己的脸上，才意识到那里已经完全被泪水浸湿了。Jack握住Curtis覆在自己脸上的手，脸颊贴上他冰冷的掌心，不受控制地大声哭了起来。

“混蛋！你不知道刚刚那有多危险吗！你这个自私的混蛋！扔那颗该死的手雷前你有没有想过我？除了你我什么都没有了啊……”他把他的头抱在胸前哭喊。Curtis不出声地把头靠在Jack颈间，任他骂着。“为什么……不、不告诉我……”哭得有些累了，他抽泣着问，“来这里之前那些事……”

“噢……我不想你感到欠我什么。”Curtis缓缓地说。

“Curtis，该死的懦夫。你以为隐瞒那段真相我就会少爱你一点吗！”Jack挥起拳头他在肋间锤了一下，听到Curtis轻轻抽了口气才意识到自己全然忘记了他刚刚折断了肋骨，“哦不——你感觉怎么样？天啊我竟然忘记了你的伤——对不起……”他不知所措，道歉地吻着Curtis冰凉的脸颊、嘴唇、还有眉间的伤口，感到心疼急了。

但Curtis只是一脸傻笑看着他，“Jack，这是你第一次说你爱我……”

“傻瓜。”Jack无奈地说，“我当然爱你。”他爱他，或许早在他们第一次毫无保留地将自己献给彼此时起，他便已经爱上了这个人。

“接下来怎么办？”Curtis伸手抚摸着Jack的翅膀上的羽毛，问，“过不了太久便会有人过来抓捕我们。”

“那就照原计划，”Jack坚定地说，“我们离开这里，一起。”

天使巨大的羽翼再次展开，带着两个紧紧相拥在一起的人腾空而起飞上高空，永远地离开了这个基地，离开了Gilboa，以及这场荒谬的战争。他们的身影在空中越来越远，直到变成一个极小的白点，消失在天际。

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

（尾声）

Jack惹人注目的雪白双翼平日里都是小心收在身体里，仅在后背上留有两条纹身似的印记，只有在Curtis面前才会展开。

怎料想得到这对能够抵挡枪林弹雨的巨大翅膀是那么敏感。它们在Curtis的爱抚下簌簌地抖动着，时不时从内羽上飘下几片雪白的绒毛。Curtis宝贝地接住那几片都落下来的羽毛，爱不释手地捧在手中，仿佛那是什么珍贵的宝物。

“傻瓜，少了几根也没关系，不会掉光的。”Jack赤着身体骑在Curtis身上，双腿紧紧地环着他的腰，在背后勾住。

“每一片都是我的。”Curtis把那两片柔软的绒毛捏在指尖，用它们轻轻搔动Jack胸口两粒粉红的敏感点，一面轻轻地吻他的颈侧。

“好好，是你的，都是你的。”Jack被他挑逗得咯咯笑着搂住他的脖子，抖抖翅膀急不可待地催促他继续之前的动作，“我整个人都是你的。”

Curtis满意地重新抱住Jack，翻过身来把他压在床上，手指向下探进那个滑腻的小洞，引来Jack发出一阵阵唔唔声。软软的肉壁快速收紧牢牢地吸住了Curtis的手指。

“舒服吗？”Curtis问他。

Jack拼命点头，“要你的大家伙进来。”

Curtis笑着低头用力吻他，抽出手指，然后换成自己的老二一点点埋入了Jack的身体。上天作证他也上瘾般地爱着进入Jack里面的感觉。他开始大力的挺动，把自己一下一下重重顶入那个湿漉漉的肉穴。下体被满满地地撑开，一波波的快感让Jack翅膀完全舒展开，在Curtis身后合拢，把他们两个人圈在里面，毛茸茸的羽翼摩擦着Curtis后背，Curtis爱极了这种来自Jack的独特爱抚。

随着高潮的临近，Jack周身皮肤上和往常一样泛起了的金色的柔光，Curtis如痴如醉地看着Jack，他的天使是那么美丽，独一无二。此起彼伏的呻吟声愈发高亢，亚麻床单上浸满了他们的汗水。高潮来临的那一刻Curtis尽数射在Jack火热的洞穴里面，随后Jack也在剧烈快感的刺激下急促喘息着达到了顶峰，嘴里叫着Curtis的名字，一遍一遍对他说着“我爱你。”

巨大的羽翼向里收紧，再次像茧一般把两人裹在中间。

Curtis在那颗羽毛制成的茧的下面紧紧地抱住Jack光裸的身体，亲吻他所能触及的每一寸皮肤。

“我也爱你，我的天使。永远永远。”

End.


End file.
